Due Facce
Due Facce (Two-Face), il cui vero nome è Harvey Dent, è un personaggio dei fumetti DC Comics, creato da Bob Kane e Bill Finger nel 1942. È un supercriminale e uno dei nemici più famosi di Batman. Si è classificato al dodicesimo posto nella classifica dei più grandi cattivi nella storia dei fumetti secondo IGN. Storia editoriale La prima apparizione del personaggio avviene in Detective Comics n. 66 (agosto 1942), per mano di Bob Kane e Bill Finger. In questa storia il nome del personaggio era Harvey Kent, ma nelle storie successive il nome venne cambiato in Harvey Dent per prevenire confusioni con Clark Kent/Superman. Negli anni quaranta il personaggio apparve solamente in tre storie, e solo due volte durante gli anni cinquanta (non tenendo conto dei "falsi" Due Facce menzionati sotto). A quei tempi, era spesso accantonato in favore di cattivi "più familiari", sebbene in una storia datata 1968 (World's Finest Comics n. 173), lo stesso Batman lo definisca addirittura il criminale che teme di più. Nel 1971, lo scrittore Dennis O'Neil riportò Due Facce alla ribalta, e fu allora che divenne uno dei nemici di Batman più celebri. Ispirato dalla revisione delle origini di Batman operata da Frank Miller nel 1987 (vedi Batman: Year One), Andrew Helfer riscrisse la storia di Due Facce. Queste nuove origini, presentate in Batman Annual n. 14, servirono ad enfatizzare lo status di Dent come personaggio tragico, con una storia alle spalle che comprendeva un padre violento e alcolizzato, e problemi giovanili di schizofrenia. Fu anche stabilito, in Batman: Year One, che l'Harvey Dent pre-incidente era un valente procuratore distrettuale impegnato nel sociale e nella lotta al crimine, spesso alleato di Batman. Nella storia Il lungo Halloween scritta da Jeph Loeb viene infine narrato il processo a Maroni e la trasformazione di Dent in Due Facce. Durante lo stesso periodo, Due Facce è rivelato essere l'assassino del padre di Jason Todd, che era stato un suo galoppino. In Arkham Asylum: Una folle dimora in un folle mondo, lo scrittore Grant Morrison illustra la dipendenza di Due facce dalla sua moneta. Gli psichiatri dell'ospedale cercano di rimuovere la sua personalità malvagia togliendogli la moneta e rimpiazzandola prima con un dado e poi con un mazzo di carte dei Tarocchi, dandogli così ben 78 opzioni di scelta, non solo due. Il trattamento però fallisce miseramente, infatti; con così tante possibilità di scelta a disposizione, Dent non è più in grado di prendere neanche le più semplici decisioni. Alla fine della graphic novel, Batman gli ridà indietro la sua moneta, chiedendogli di usarla per decidere del suo stesso destino, se la moneta cadrà da un lato, sarà libero, se cadrà dall'altro, si farà uccidere. Dent dice a Batman che la moneta è uscita dal lato intatto, e Batman ha così salva la vita, ma la scena successiva ci mostra che la moneta era uscita dal lato sfigurato, dimostrando che Due Facce ha deciso autonomamente (e inspiegabilmente) di lasciare libero Batman. Nell'edizione per il 15º anniversario, Morrison spiegò il gesto con il fatto che fosse il 1º aprile, la giornata degli scherzi. In molte storie di Batman, sono stati fatti tentativi di ricostruire chirurgicamente il lato sfigurato della faccia di Dent, ma non avendone curato anche la psiche malata; egli semplicemente si risfigura il viso e ridiventa di nuovo Due Facce. In Il ritorno del cavaliere oscuro di Frank Miller, Bruce Wayne stesso paga le spese mediche di Dent, ma presto egli ritorna a delinquere e Batman deve ancora una volta impedirgli di distruggere Gotham. Altri Due Facce Durante la terza apparizione di Due Facce negli anni quaranta, sia il suo viso che la sua sanità mentale furono guariti. Anche se tra i lettori c'era ancora richiesta del personaggio, gli sceneggiatori non vollero farlo ritornare subito cattivo, così dovettero utilizzare altre identità per inventarsi nuovi Due Facce. *Il primo impostore fu Wilkins, il maggiordomo di Dent, che utilizzò del trucco per fingersi il malvagio Due Facce (Batman n. 50 del 1949). *Successivamente Paul Sloane divenne il secondo falso Due Facce. Era un attore scritturato per interpretare Dent in un film biografico su di lui, Sloane venne sfigurato a causa di un incidente sul set in maniera molto simile a Harvey Dent. Quindi impazzì, e iniziò a credere realmente di essere Dent, o meglio, Due Facce (Batman n. 68 del 1951). Sloane è l'unico degli impostori a essere apparso più di una volta, infatti il personaggio fece il suo ritorno nel 1987 in Detective Comics n. 580 e 581 e riemerse nuovamente nel 2003 in una serie di storie scritte da Ed Brubaker, ed è ufficialmente considerato il secondo Due Facce nella continuity. *Il terzo Due Facce, fu un piccolo criminale di nome George Blake, che come Wilkins non era veramente sfigurato ma portava del trucco per sembrarlo. Curiosamente, si truccava la parte opposta del viso rispetto a Dent (Detective Comics n. 187 del 1952). *Un altro Due Facce è apparso infine, nelle strisce domenicali delle storie di Batman apparse sui quotidiani. L'attore Harvey Apollo venne sfigurato dall'acido mentre testimoniava in tribunale contro un mafioso, e diventò un criminale. Fece solo poche apparizioni prima di impiccarsi accidentalmente scivolando sopra il dollaro d‘argento che usava in qualità di Due Facce. Importante è anche una storia del 1968 dove Batman stesso è temporaneamente trasformato in Due Facce da una pozione (World's Finest Comics n. 173). A parte una ristampa della storia di Sloane nel 1962, questa è l'unica apparizione del personaggio in tutti gli anni sessanta. Harvey Dent ridiventò Due Facce nella storia "Due Facce Colpisce Ancora", nel numero 81 di Batman del 1954. Un anno dopo Recentemente Harvey Dent, era riuscito a recuperare il suo equilibrio mentale: nuove tecniche di chirurgia plastica gli restituirono il suo aspetto, e addirittura venne addestrato da Batman e scelto come suo sostituto come protettore di Gotham durante l'anno sabbatico del Cavaliere Oscuro preso dopo Crisi infinita. Harvey prese il suo ruolo di vigilante molto seriamente, e cominciava ad amare la vita di giustiziere, ma quando Batman e Robin tornarono in azione, Harvey si sentì messo in disparte: quando venne addirittura sospettato di alcuni omicidi che non aveva commesso, la sua fragile psiche crollò definitivamente: la sua identità criminale tornò a galla, e Dent decise di deturparsi volontariamente il viso con dell'acido muriatico e un bisturi: Due Facce così è tornato a tormentare i cittadini di Gotham e il suo paladino. Le sue due personalità sembrano però ancora più in contrasto: Dent ha chiesto l'aiuto di Nightwing (Dick Grayson) per proteggere Carol Bermingham, un avvocato di cui Harvey fu innamorato prima di diventare Due Facce, che era diventata l'obiettivo di un boss criminale contro cui doveva testimoniare. Il boss aveva ingaggiato un sicario per eliminare la donna, e con enorme sorpresa Nightwing scoprì che l'assassino da cui doveva proteggere Carol era proprio Due Facce. Dent sparò alla donna, lasciandola in un lago di sangue, tuttavia esplose di rabbia quando sentì la notizia della sua morte, uccidendo il criminale che l'aveva ingaggiato e imprecando contro Nightwing, colpevole di non essere riuscito a proteggerla dal suo assalto: ennesima dimostrazione della sua duplice (e folle) personalità. Nuovo Universo DC Nel Nuovo Universo DC, Due Facce compare tra i numerosi villains in fuga da Arkham Asylum e viene sconfitto da Batman. Biografia del personaggio Procuratore distrettuale Harvey Dent (Kent alla sua prima apparizione) è un giovane e brillante avvocato di Gotham City, fortemente convinto che la giustizia più pura possa prevalere anche in un luogo come la sua città, da troppo tempo preda di potenti criminali di ogni genere e schieramento. Bello, atletico, fiero del proprio aspetto, carismatico, colto e intelligente, all'apice della sua carriera diviene procuratore distrettuale di Gotham, approfittando subito della nomina per applicare tutta la sua valenza di uomo di legge, di investigatore e l'inossidabile e ostinato idealismo. Ritenuto un ingenuo e un sognatore, affianca il misterioso Batman e l'amico James Gordon nella lotta ai criminali. Sebbene la sua sete di giustizia sia pari a quella dell'Uomo Pipistrello, si differenzia da lui unicamente nel metodo di combattimento: Batman li terrorizza e li cattura sul campo, Harvey li assicura alla giustizia con severi processi, infliggendo un colpo dietro l'altro ai principali clan mafiosi che detengono il potere a Gotham City, prime tra tutte le Famiglie del Padrino Carmine Falcone, e, soprattutto, di Salvatore Maroni. Dent è notoriamente legato da una vecchia e sincera amicizia al miliardario Bruce Wayne, ignorando ironicamente che è proprio lui il suo più valido alleato nella guerra al crimine organizzato. Sempre con la collaborazione di Batman, riesce a mettere dietro le sbarre il padrino Maroni, celebre mandante dell'uccisione di mafiosi rivali e concorrenti in affari. È una rapida e ulteriore impennata di carriera, tanto che questo determinante processo viene preparato con una cura che sfiora la maniacalità, in quanto potrebbe permettere di arrivare a conoscenza di buona parte dei segreti della mafia di Gotham City. Carriera criminale Durante l'udienza, Harvey esibisce come prova una moneta truccata, la stessa recuperata sul luogo del delitto dove Batman ha compiuto la cattura del boss mafioso. Dal banco degli imputati, però, Maroni scaglia sul lato sinistro del volto di Dent una fiala di vetriolo, sfigurandolo orribilmente. Tutte quante le operazioni e gli interventi di chirurgia estetica a cui il legale viene sottoposto falliscono miseramente, e la sua mente sprofonda in un violento trauma che porta a una divisione di personalità. Divenuto schizofrenico, paranoico e violento, il giovane magistrato assume l'identità di Due Facce, e si getta fino al midollo nel mondo criminale, finendo con il divenire uno dei nemici più mortali di Batman, un tempo suo alleato nella guerra contro il crimine, che ora vede come il simbolo di tutti i mali di Gotham City. In breve tempo si dimostra uno dei pazienti più singolari e interessanti del manicomio di Arkham Asylum, secondo per follia solo al Joker. Ogni volta che deve prendere una decisione, Due Facce lancia la propria moneta in aria, la stessa esibita in quel triste processo che avrebbe dovuto segnarlo positivamente nella storia di Gotham. Anche la moneta rispecchia ormai la sua doppia personalità: una delle facce, una volta identiche, appare bruciata e sfigurata. Segnato dal dualismo della propria psiche e della propria anima, il numero due diventa per lui un'ossessione, e tutto ciò che compie deve rispecchiare un equilibrio basato su due poli, due estremi: il bene e il male. Dopo il Joker è il supercriminale più pericoloso di tutta Gotham City. Poteri e abilità Harvey Dent, sin da bambino, ha sempre praticato pugilato e anche durante la sua carriera da avvocato non ha mai smesso di allenarsi: ciò lo ha reso un formidabile combattente. Fisicamente è straordinario, in quanto gli esercizi fisici intensi a cui si sottopone costantemente già dalla preadolescenza lo hanno portato ad avere superbi attributi fisici sotto tutti gli aspetti possibili. Dent possiede un'incredibile forza fisica, più volte ha dimostrato di poter sollevare incredibili pesi. Si è visto fino ad adesso riuscire a sollevare ben 450 libbre (circa 204 kg). Oltre ai suoi notevoli attributi fisici, è un eccezionale tiratore con le armi da fuoco, in particolare con le sue pistole semiautomatiche. Harvey ha una tempra eccezionale, che gli permette fra l'altro di sopportare stoicamente la tortura senza alcun lamento. È stato colpito innumerevoli volte, principalmente ferite di striscio alla testa e agli arti superiori, senza riportare gravi conseguenze e ristabilendosi di solito in brevissimo tempo. Intellettualmente Harvey è un esperto di giurisprudenza. Oltre ad avere una profonda conoscenza della legge, è anche un avvocato professionista, un abile detective e un buon conoscitore di esplosivi. È inoltre una persona dotata di carisma. Nei panni di Due Facce, Harvey dimostra di avere una grande mente criminale, capace di competere con supercriminali geniali come il Pinguino, oltre ad essere un ottimo stratega e leader, capace di guidare i suoi scagnozzi persino da dietro le quinte. Altri media Film *Il personaggio compare per la prima volta al cinema, esclusivamente come Harvey Dent, in Batman, interpretato da Billy Dee Williams, e doppiato in italiano da Paolo Buglioni. Dee Williams aveva accettato il ruolo con l'aspettativa di interpretarlo ancora nei sequel, una volta che il procuratore sarebbe divenuto un gangster. La Warner Bros. fu costretta poi a rompere il contratto. *Sam Hamm, sceneggiatore di Batman, aveva intenzione di far vedere la nascita di Harvey Dent come Due Facce in Batman - Il ritorno, seguito del precedente film e sempre diretto da Tim Burton. Waters affermò che "l'idea gli piaceva", seppur si trattasse ancora di una mini-trama. Dent fu eliminato da Burton, dato che quest'ultimo non voleva relazioni con il precedente Batman. Burton parlò brevemente della situazione, pensando che l'idea poteva essere interessante per un terzo Batman in cui il personaggio di Due Facce poteva essere più "protagonista". *Harvey Dent/Due Facce riappare di nuovo come uno dei due antagonisti principali nel film del 1995 Batman Forever interpretato dall'attore Tommy Lee Jones (doppiato in italiano da Renzo Stacchi). Jones fu la prima scelta del regista, dato che vi aveva già lavorato ne Il cliente. Jones fu molto prudente nell'accettare, ma alla fine si convinse grazie anche al figlio Austin. *L'attore Aaron Eckhart interpreta Harvey Dent/Due Facce come antagonista secondario nel film Il cavaliere oscuro del 2008, seguito di Batman Begins. Nolan era in cerca di una figura carismatica e affascinante, che rappresentasse in pieno il classico eroe americano, ma al contempo che lasciasse però intendere rabbia, ostilità e follia, un aspetto che Eckhart non ha sottovalutato: per l'attore, il ruolo ha dinamiche interessanti, con Dent che ammira Batman ma non può approvarlo pubblicamente, mentre trova Wayne privo di credibilità. Eckhart si è detto gratificato da un tale successo e da come, per la prima volta nella sua carriera, abbia iniziato a ricevere lettere da fan di otto anni. *Harvey Dent è menzionato ne Il cavaliere oscuro - Il ritorno, ambientato dopo otto anni dalla morte dell'ex procuratore distrettuale di Gotham. Eckhart espresse interesse per tornare per un sequel, anche se Nolan confermò la morte del personaggio. Dent riappare nel film solo con filmati di repertorio dal film Il cavaliere oscuro. *Compare in un cameo nel film Batman: The Killing Joke. *Due Facce appare in LEGO Batman - Il film, doppiato da Billy Dee Williams (interprete del personaggio nel film Batman di Tim Burton). *Il personaggio è l'antagonista principale del film d'animazione Batman contro Due Facce, doppiato da William Shatner. *Una versione feudale di Due Facce appare in Batman Ninja. *Due Facce compare in Suicide Squad - Un inferno da scontare (Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay), doppiato da Dave Boat. *Harvey Dent compare nel film d'animazione Batman contro Jack lo squartatore. *Due Facce compare anche nel film animato crossover Batman contro le Tartarughe Ninja. Televisione *Nonostante fosse stato preso in considerazione addirittura Clint Eastwood per interpretare il ruolo di Due Facce nella serie TV di Batman degli anni sessanta, reinventato come un annunciatore TV rimasto sfigurato dopo che una telecamera gli era esplosa in faccia,23 nel serial il personaggio non apparve mai, perché fu ritenuto "troppo crudo e violento" per il pubblico di ragazzini a cui era destinato lo show. Il più innocuo personaggio di Faccia Falsa, interpretato da Malachi Throne, fu usato al suo posto. *Due Facce compare nel DC Animated Universe, doppiato in originale da Richard Moll. **Il personaggio appare nella serie animata Batman, doppiato in italiano da Salvatore Landolina. **Ritorna in due episodi di Batman - Cavaliere della notte. **Nella serie Batman of the Future non compare fisicamente, ma ci sono numerosi riferimenti al personaggio. **Appare in un episodio di Justice League. *Due Facce appare in Batman: The Brave and the Bold doppiato da James Remar e Richard Moll. *Appare in Beware the Batman, doppiato da Christopher McDonald. *È uno dei personaggi ricorrenti della serie televisiva Gotham, interpretato da Nicholas D'Agosto. *Due Facce fa un cameo nella serie Teen Titans Go!. *Appare in Justice League Action, doppiato da Robert Picardo. Videogiochi Due Facce appare nei seguenti videogiochi: *''Batman: The Animated Series'', sviluppato da Konami (1993) (solo come Harvey Dent) *''Batman Forever'', sviluppato da Probe Entertainment e Acclaim (1996) *''Batman: Chaos in Gotham'', sviluppato da Ubisoft (2001) *''Batman: Gotham City Racer'', sviluppato da Sinister Games (2001) *''Batman: Justice Unbalanced'' (2003) *''Il cavaliere oscuro'' (2008) *''LEGO Batman: Il videogioco'', sviluppato da Traveller's Tales (2008) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'', sviluppato da WayForward Technologies (2010) *''Batman Guardiano di Gotham'' (2010) *''DC Universe Online'', sviluppato da Sony Online Austin (2011) *''Batman: Arkham City'', sviluppato da Rocksteady Studios (2011) *''Batman: Arkham City Lockdown'', sviluppato da NetherRealm Studios (2011) *''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'', sviluppato da Traveller's Tales (2012) *''Injustice: Gods Among Us'', sviluppato da NetherRealm Studios (2013) *''LEGO Batman 3: Gotham e Oltre'', sviluppato da Traveller's Tales e Feral Interactive (2014) *''Batman: Arkham Knight'', sviluppato da Rocksteady Studios (2015) *''Batman: The Telltale Series'', sviluppato da Telltale Games (2016) Two-Face.jpg|Fumetti Harvey_Dent_(Billy_Dee_Williams).jpg|''Batman'' (1989) Two-Face_(Tommy_Lee_Jones).png|''Batman Forever'' (1995) Two-Face_(Aaron_Eckhart).jpg|''Il cavaliere oscuro'' (2008) Two-Face_(DC_Animated_Universe).png|Serie animata Arkham_Knight_Two-Face_Promo.jpg|''Batman: Arkham'' (serie di videogiochi) Harvey_Dent_(Nicholas_D'Agosto).png|''Gotham'' (serie televisiva) Categoria:Cattivi di Batman Categoria:Cattivi DC Comics Categoria:Cattivi dei fumetti Categoria:Cattivi dei cartoni animati e anime Categoria:Cattivi dei film Categoria:Cattivi dei film di supereroi Categoria:Cattivi dei film d'azione Categoria:Cattivi delle serie televisive Categoria:Cattivi dei videogiochi Categoria:Cattivi d’azione dal vivo Categoria:Criminali Categoria:Supercriminali Categoria:Eroi rivolti al Lato Oscuro Categoria:Amico del protagonista Categoria:Cattivi ossessionati Categoria:Cattivi con doppia personalità Categoria:Cattivi tragici Categoria:Cattivi sofisticati Categoria:Cattivi mentalmente malati Categoria:Signori del crimine Categoria:Funzionari corrotti Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Adulti Categoria:Umani Categoria:Giocatori d'azzardo Categoria:Mente diabolica Categoria:Cattivi in cerca di vendetta Categoria:Cattivi innamorati Categoria:Ladri Categoria:Gangster Categoria:Nemico Mortale Categoria:Cattivi onorevoli